Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (VWE)
} Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (formerly Xtreme Wrestling Action), was founded in the early part of October 2009 by Seth Cameron, Sidney Washborne, Loody Graves, Sam The Man, Akasha Faulkes, and JW Beeswing. Virtual Wrestling Entertainment is currently ran and operated by VWE President Jenn Parkin, after Seth Cameron stepped down near the end of 2011. It's head bookers are Jenn Parkin and Tyress Serevi. The current on-screen Chairman is Benbe "The Hero" Kirax. The weekly shows, as well as the vast majority of the VWE's Free-Per-View shows emanate from the Olympus Coliseum, SURL: http://maps.secondlife.com/secondlife/Agard/197/151/26 The majority of these weekly shows as well as Free-Per-View events were produced by the company Rezzed.TV until it's merger in early 2011 with MetaMix TV who continued production of the shows until October 2011. VWE's programming is now recorded by Zarrakan Yue and posted on the VWE's YouTube channel. Weekly Shows Virtual Wrestling Entertainment currently operates three weekly shows that cater to different purposes for the week. The two big shows that the VWE operates are Primetime, which runs on Wednesdays at 5pm SLT (formerly known as Unleashed) and EDGE, which runs on Fridays at 6pm SLT (formerly known as Fatal1ty). These shows serve the main focus for ths storylines and have been running together for most of the companies history. In 2013, VWE debuted a new show called Experience (sometimes known as EXP) which is aimed at the development of the VWE's younger talents as well as enhancing some of the more well known stars and is now a part of the training process for VWE's stars. The shows ran on Thursdays at 5pm SLT but since VWE Fallout has become a pre-show to Friday Night Edge starting at 5pm SLT. Free-Per-View Events Throughout the course of the year, the VWE puts on a number of "Free-Per-View" events which showcase major events through the course of the year. In 2014, the VWE will hold 7 major events that lead up to Wrestleseries at the end of the year. *VWE Fallout - February 7th 2014 FPV *VWE Frostbyte - March 28th 2014 FPV *VWE King of the Arena - May 23rd 2014 FPV *VWE BeachBrawl - July 18th 2014 FPV *VWE Elimination Royale - September 19th 2014 FPV *VWE Six Feet Under - October 24th 2014 *VWE Wrestleseries 6 - December 12th 2014 Championships The VWE currently has 6 championship titles that are active, with 4 of them being allocated to the males division of the roster and 2 to the females division. *VWE World Heavyweight Championship - Cody Houley *VWE Womens Championship - Ery Laerwyn *VWE International Championship - DavidHawk Actor *VWE Women's International Championship - Alison Daines *VWE Grid Championship - Jasper Corvinus *VWE Tag Team Championship - Acheron Nightfire & Vince Easterwood Roster-Wrestlers "The Voodoo King" Acheron Nightfire - VWE Tag Team Champion Ashe Cuervo Benbe Kirax - On-screen Chairman "The Broken Code" Cody Houley - VWE World Heavyweight Champion Curt Bombastic David Hawk Actor - VWE International Champion Derrick Cult - Hall of Famer El Tigre Harry Bedlam "Rampage" Jackson Doune - 2014 King of the Arena Jasper Corvinus - VWE Grid Champion "The Instant Legend" John Dennis "The Houston Hazard" John Struk Maxwell Ryan Ranma Yoshiro Ryker Malakai Sam "The Man" Singletary Shinja Ugajin Slayde Stuart Warf Tyler Corvas Vince Easterwood - VWE Tag Team Champion Bombshells Alison Daines - VWE Women's International Champion Avina En'Cael Christina Krovac Ery Laerwen - VWE Women's Champion Hilary Lanfier Horses Morrisey - 2013 Elimination Royale Winner "The Hardcore Freak" Jenn Parkin Kallisto Lyra Phoenix Marionetta the Trickster Maxine Darkwatch Nikoletta Rie Kurihara - 2014 Queen of the Arena Rubie Jules Tyress Serevi - Hall Of Famer Vendetta Zabaleta Alumni (Accomplished Former VWE Stars) Akasha Faulkes - Co-Founder, General Manager of VWE Primetime (Formerly known as XWA Unleashed, from October 2009 to end of June 2010), First XWA/VWE Xtreme Women's Champion Benbe "The Hero" Kirax - Hall Of Famer, Current Executive Vice President, Current On-screen Chairman "The Big Shot" Benja Nirvana - Hall Of Famer Brakman Wylder - Hall Of Famer, First ever grandslam Champion (World, U.S., Euro, Tag, and Exhibition Titles) Broly Blackheart - 2013 Elimination Royale Winner, VWE Tag Team Champion, VWE International Champion Seth Cameron - Co-founder, Former Executive President (from 2009 to 2011) and On-screen Chairman, Hall Of Famer Sidney Washborne - First XWA/VWE World Heavyweight Champion Kimberly Soulstar - Hall Of Famer, Former VWE Women's Champion Tamsi Morlin - Hall Of Famer Elisa Riddler - Former VWE Women's Champion, Hall Of Famer Vendetta - First ever VWE Women's Champion Tony "Lil T" Hanson- Hall Of Famer Josh Poffo- Former 2-time Tag Team Champion Lily Martinez - Longest reigning Women's Champion History of the VWE ''Founding and the HKWF Merger'' As the fall of 2009 four groups came together to create a promotion that would suceed past the expectations of most at the time. Together four small company owners (Akasha Faulkes, PWL Owner Samtheman20 Jarvenin, GCW Owner Loody Graves, and AHWF Owner JW Beeswing) united their resources with help of Seth Cameron and Sidney Washborne to create a place that would collaborate talent into a dual fed alliance called "WCA" Wrestling Central Alliance. The two brands were called MPW and GXWF(Later known as XWA). Based on a committee system, the WCA suffered many debates and disagreements which led to the consolidation of the two brands into the XWA. In time, this led to Seth Cameron leading the company due to his experience and resources. Shortly after the merger into the XWA, the promotion exploded with new talent, high quality shows and attracted attention extremely quick. Using the ACPWS (Alpin Criss Pro Wrestling System), XWA began drawing impressive crowds, filling up their arenas, and drawing controversy at every corner. The Roster of the XWA held many Veterans and New talent that in time would become the Legends and Veterans of today's SL Wrestling Generation. Shortly after one of the most successful events held in the VWE (WrestleSeries I), The XWA brand would receive a television deal with Rezzed.tv for it's Wednesday and Friday shows. In the same timeframe, Louve McMahon and her HKWF were drawing good crowds, but issues backstage and the departure of certain management figures left her with few options. One of said options was to join forces and eventually merge with the XWA, who were on friendly terms. In December of 2009, the merger took place, bringing the HKWF under the XWA's banner and bringing all of the talent with it. In 2010 the XWA would rebrand to VWE: Virtual Wrestling Entertainment (due to copyright issues). From there it would see the birth of what some considered to be the #1 Wrestling Organization (at the time). With Controversial storylines, innovative sets, designs, and effects, as well as near-professional entrance videos and T.V. Production, VWE was performing every week, twice a week on live stream TV. The company was aired on Icarus TV with the rest of the Rezzed.tv programs. ''Modern Era'' Since the 2009/10, VWE has formed and disbanded an alliance with HAWX and OEW and the step down of active manager and VWE Executive President Seth Cameron, who gave control of the company to Jenn Parkin. 2011 saw controversial and non-controversial depatures of many former superstars and legends, and has since brought itself into a new Era, with many new stars stepping up the ladder for their turn in the spotlight. After having it's third consecutive sucessful WrestleSeries Event, the VWE has had many trials but has continued to thrive for each and every event to coming. The VWE held the fourth WrestleSeries event on December 14, 2012. Closing out a monumental year, which saw the 3rd Anniversary of Edge along with many other great achievments, both by the company and by it's wrestlers.